Heroes
by sunsunny2
Summary: "You're the other angel. Valentine will be happy when I destroy you."Jace shrugged his shoulders and stared at the white haired prick cockily."You're not the first person to say that to me and I beg to differ that you'll be the last."
1. Clary Fray

_My name is Clarissa Fray. You can also use Morgenstern as my last name but I didn't know about that one for a while._

 _This is my story, but, before I tell it, do you really want to know about it? About a girl with unexplainable powers against not only her father but another group of heroes?_

 _If you do then you're in the right place. Before you read my story just know that 'good' is an opinion. And just like in real life ' good' people lose loved ones. And they can die as well._

 _I'm Clarissa Fray and this is my story._


	2. This Is My Last Note

_I've been thinking and I've deemed you worthy of reading my story. Before you do I'll give you a little background information on a few people._

 _I have a bestrfriend, Simon. He's a real dork and sweetheart... or was? You'd love him, I know I do... or did? I can't tell you that part yet. It's still a surprise._

 _They call themselves the Shadowhunters. Shadow, Light Shadow, then Dark Shadow. Apparently Shadow is their leader or something. We don't exactly have a good start._

 _The next time I write to you it'll be in my story, no more stalling. It may take me a while to share it. I want to write a whole lot before sharing just so everything's written down in case I can't write._

 _Where I am I can't tell you. This is as safe as it gets for me but even that's not really safe. I learned a lot about my self and my family._

 _I'll be speaking to you after every chapter of my life, I'll save a special chapter of me reminiscing. On my final note just remember, not everybody's what they seem to be... or who they seem to be._

 _I learned that the hard way. You'll see what I mean. Until then goodbye friends... if I can call you that yet..._


	3. December 26, 2015

**How It All Began:** **Prologue**

 **No One P.O.V**

Clary walked to the bus stop and waited patiently. She _was_ supposed to get dropped off at home by her friend but her friend ended up getting stoned and was going to stay with her sister who was also was at the party.

"Hey sugar."

Clary ignored the man wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. He probably only noticed her because of her attire. A short black dress, shoulderless and stopping mid thigh with black wedges to complete the look.

"Hey baby I'm talking to you, come on don't be like that."

He grabbed Clary's arm forcefully, making her yelp in both surprise and pain.

"Don't worry, your gonna enjoy this."

He pulled her into a dark alley, holding onto her firmly. He threw her on the ground and stradled her quickly. One hand pinned Clary down while she bucked her hips and screamed for help which earned her a punch in the face.

"Shut up. It'll be over soon... but when I start you won't want me to stop."

In an effort to get help Clary screamed out one more time. This time before the man could hit her again footsteps started to approach. The man cursed under his breath before getting up, dragging Clary up with him and covering her mouth with his hard callous hand.

"Let the woman go."

Before the two people stood about four men all dressed in black suits. They looked like something out of men in black. They had a monotonous voice and, aside from a range of skin colors, looked exactly the same. The man who held Clary captive looked the men up and down,

"Me and my friend here weren't doing nothing wrong right sweetie?"

He took his hand off of her mouth and put it around her neck, making it easy to suffocate her but also allowing her to speak. Clary looked around wildly. She didn't trust the men who had stopped the rapist and they were blocking her only way out.

"Help me, please."

Clary begged the men who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The man who seemed to be drunk due to the smell of his breath and the sluggishness of his voice, cursed under his breath and took something from his pocket. Shortly after Clary felt his hand removed, but before she could get the hell outta dodge, a blade was put in its place. Clary gasped and a tear rolled down her face.

"Oh my God, please help me."

One of the men, the biggest of them all, stepped foward. He pulled out a gun and before Clary or her attacker could react shot a bullet that pierced right through her captors temple. Clary screamed in terror and fell to the floor, hugging herself while her mind mulled over what just happened. The man put away his gun and nodded to one of his comrades.,

"Subdue the woman"

Thats was all that Clary needed to hear to know that she needed to make a run for it. She shook her head and clumsily made her way to her feet. She tried to run past the men with all of her strength but they just grabbed her forearms. One hauled her over their shoulder and they started walking back to the street. The man spoke into his Bluetooth.

"She's been apprehended."

As soon as they reached the sidewalk a black van with black tinted windows pulled up. The door was opened and Clary was thrown in, the men followed in afterwards. There was a man driving and another in the passenger seat but they were also dressed similarly to her other kidnappers. Clary was kicking and screaming, it was getting her nowhere but she had to try something.

"Let me go. _Let me go!_ "

Clary was about to punch one of the men in the face when she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her hand flew to the bruised area and she turned around quickly to see one of the men holding an empty syringe. She tried to open her mouth to say something, but no sound would come out, her mouth didn't even open. She felt her eyes start to close and her body start to go numb. She blacked out thinking about what lied ahead and if her family would miss her.


	4. Welcome To The Beginning

_So that's where my story begins. Sorry if it wasn't the happy coming of age tale that you expected. As it would seem, nothing in my life will come easy to me... or better yet, has come easy to me. I think now you have a sense of how dire my situation is. I just hope you remember the origin of me and who I've become when you learn more about my story. I reacted to my surroundings, so I have done some regrettable things, but I would never take anything I did back._

 _This next part of my life is an example of my experiences influencing my behavior. Things may have changed since then... or they may have not. With how things are looking right now, I may not even live to write what happened down. If I do and you get to read this, learn from my mistakes. If you ended up like me, make me proud._


End file.
